A Body of Steel,the Soul of a Hero
by Wingd knight
Summary: Shirou takes his dream of becoming a hero very seriously and looks to the past and the heroes of old for inspiration and guidance. This means he's stronger, faster, and of course not oblivious to the fairer sex. This could get interesting. I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Of course I own nothing, as if I was that lucky.**

* * *

Shirou Emiya had dreamed of becoming a hero for as long as he could remember. His adoptive father Kiritsugu a man from an minor magus family had shared the same dream, having fought for years in his own pursuit of the dream he had warned his son that becoming a true hero was impossible. Of course being only a child when his father told him that and died shortly thereafter Shirou didn't listen. As such the red haired boy spent the following years learning all there was about the great heroes of old and doing everything within his power to follow the examples set by them.

Heros were meant to be strong, stronger than anyone else, do Shirou set exercies routines for himself that put even special forces and Olympic athletes to shame.

Heroes were meant to be knowledgeable, so he studied everything that he could, to the point where he could hold doctorates in a half dozen subjects ranging from biology and botany to metallurgy and history.

Heroes were wise, tactical, charming, charismatic, and bore upstanding morals, so Shirou solved puzzles of all forms, partook in war games both on boards, paper, and physical, and read countless books on ethics, morality, philosophy, and social interaction.

Heroes were skilled in combat both armed and not, so he learned boxing, kickboxing, judo, several variations of Kung fu and karate, archery, in which he was incredibly and naturally skilled in both Asian and European variants, having never missed a shot since learning the arts, he learned how to wield bow staffs and spears and of course the most common armament of a hero he learned to use swords. European, Asian, African, middle eastern, short, long, orthodox and not, he trained and mastered them all at astonishing speeds that made his skill with a bow seem plain.

Of course the weapons of the heroes of old were far from common in this era, at least in the condition and variation that he required, so instead of having someone who did not understand his dream and requirement for blades he forged his own by constructing an old style forge in his backyard near the supply shed where he practiced the next part of heroics he practiced: magic.

Many of the heroes of old that Shirou had read about and studied used magic in some form, from there weapons and armor to using spells themselves. So using the limited magic he was able to learn from his father before his death- that being limited to the spells of Structural analysis, which allowed the user to learn the makeup of an object both mystic and mundane and at a high enough level even parts of its history, Reinforcement which allowed him to increase the characteristics of the target, Alteration which was used to give an object a quality it did not originally possess, and Projection which allowed one to make 'empty' objects made of prana for short term low stress use- to create his weapons and accelerate his training. He used Reinforcement to increase the the nutrients in the food he cooked and ate, along with his body's ability to absorb said nutrients, while also using the spell to increase the stats of the weapons he forged making them stronger and sharper than any forged by normal means, he also made sure that he could use this spell on his own body to increase his already practically superhuman physical abilities to new heights though he only mostly reinforced his brain to process information much faster and better retain said information drastically increasing his learning speed and by even his reflexes if he increased his brain's ability to send signals throughout his body. He used Alteration on his muscles, bones, ligaments, and tendons to make them far stronger, denser, and more elastic than the normal human while he used it on his weapons to give them mystical properties such as being hot as a forge fire or as cold as liquid nitrogen. He used Structural analysis to learn how to forge by analyzing old tools of the trade and to find the best materials to use in his crafting along with the makeup of his own body so that he could better Reinforce and Alter it, which lead to the discovery that he had more than the one magical circuit he thought he was limited to, in fact having 27 low level circuits to start with… though he didn't like that so he Reinforced his circuits to be able to eventually produce a solid 100 units of prana instead of their initial 10 units, with the limit still climbing. Finally that left Projection, he couldn't use it to forge his weapons, they would just end up disappearing, besides the quality it would produce was far to low and he didn't know alchemy so that was out too, but seeing as he had such a limited supply of spells in his arsenal he couldn't afford to abandon the spell like most magus would have and did across the world. In the end the only way Shirou could come up with to make the spell worth while was to combine it with with his other spells to create the technique he called 'Tracing'. He used Analysis to learn all their was to learn about an object- typically his blades as they were essayist to him for some reason- giving him a stencil to use,then he used Projection to create a shell of the object to have the basic outline, next he used Reinforcement to 'color it in' and give the object substance and the power, finally he used Alteration to 'clean the picture up' to minimize the effects that Gaia typically produced that deteriorated magecraft. The end result was an object that not only was identical to the original but had roughly 80 to 90% of its template's capabilities, though that percentage did drop a bit if Shirou didn't have time to properly Analyze the object, which tended to take longer if it wasn't a bladed weapon or if it was magical.

This left only two aspects of heroship, though they were less a requirement and more something heros seemed to pick up along the way. The first was the most debatable it being cooking. While it was never stated that a hero was a master chief, it was often said that the meals they prepared in the wilderness were delicious to all who tasted them, so Shirou learned to cook, which really helped him keep to his strict diet and deal with his legal guardian Taiga Fujimura. The second was less debatable but more controversial, it being having a vice to indulge in when not actively being a hero. The way Shirou saw it the having of a vice had less to do with killing time and more to do with being an anchor to ensure a hero didn't go crazy from his duities, a belief that was reinforced when one considers that the most common vices were drinking in taverns or sleeping with any pretty girl (or guy in some cases) that caught the hero's eyes. Now Shirou debated going with the drinking vice, but seeing as he was not only under age but it would also leave him incapacitated whenever he indulged in it he decided to go with the cove of Lust instead. A vice that he had just taken part in actually.

Buttering up his school uniform Shirou cast a quick glance at the semi conscious girl who was twitching on the ground of the Achery club's supply closet. Her name was Ayako Mitsuzuri, the club's captain and an old friend of Shirou that he had known since elementary school. She was a brown haired girl with hazel eyes and an average bust and a pretty face. The two of them had been having these little rendezvous fairly regularly since they had reached the age of consent and had even dated for a short time after they had taken each other's virginities though they had decided to remain friends with benefits after they concluded that they didn't quite work as a couple. Not that Shirou minded of course, while he did see Ayako as a good friend he knew she wasn't fit for the lifestyle he had dedicated himself too. Plus it left him free to indulge in his vice with other women, something he had found he greatly enjoyed and was quite skilled at. In fact it turned out that the constant Reinforcement he had performed on his body and food over the years and through puberty had quite the pleasant side effect, namely a penis twice the size of the average male and the sperm production of five men. Again, not complaining.

Walking out of the supply closet Shirou was stopped by an exasperated voice, "Really Emiya, again?"

Turning to face the speaker Shirou bashfully rubbed the back of his head, "Haha, sorry Issei, you know me, sometimes I can't really control myself." He told his friend Issei Ryuudou, the student council president and one of the few who knew of Shirou's escapades outside of the ones he partook in them with.

Issei sighed, "Look Emiya I don't really… _disprove_ of your activities per say, lord knows how you would turn out if you didn't partake in some form of act for pleasure, but considering your choice of activity could you at least not do so on school grounds?" He asked the red haired teen.

Again the magus chuckled, "I would Issei but Ayako doesn't have a lot of free time with the tournament coming up, so I thought this would help her relax. Plus I was already here to fix the lights, so it wasn't like I went out of my way to have sex with her."

The bespeckled boy quirked an eyebrow, "Mitsuzuri's in there? Huh, well at least it wasn't the Witch."

Here Shirou couldn't help but sweat drop, the 'Witch' as Issei called her was Rin Tosaka, a very pretty pigtailed girl who was the school's idol, and unknown to any but Shirou and perhaps Sakura Matou she was a magus. If Issei knew how close he was when he called Rin a witch… not that he would likely ever find out, magus were a very secretive group, both by nature and law so unless one was part of a mage association like the Clock Tower it was next to impossible to know for sure if someone was a magus. That is unless you were like Shirou and could literally _smell_ magic in the air and in others, so while Shirouu knew of the two other magus in his school they did not know he was one as well.

"Why do I get the feeling you would care less if I had an orgy with our whole class in the middle of an assembly than if I had sex with Rin in my bedroom?" He asked his friend.

"Because I most likely would." Issei told him, "That girl is the Devil Emiya, don't forget that."

Cue another sweat drop from the redhead, "okay Issei, I won't forget."

An hour later found Shirou working at his forge, hammering away at his newest creation: a mana sword. Unlike his other swords that were created for combat the blade he was making didn't have an ability that allowed to to deal greater amounts of damage or bypass defenses, instead his current project allowed _him_ to deal more damage. The idea he had was for him to create a sword, in this case a European short sword barely longer than a dagger, that would store and even gather mana for him to use when he was low. The way it worked was for him to make small pockets in the metal with small trails connecting them place a small jewel capable of holding a fair amount of mana made from Alteration and inscribed with a magic circle typically used to siphon mana from lay lines inside each pocket and then cover the pockets with another thin layer of metal while being sure not to disrupt the metal paths connecting the jewels. After that he would use Alteration to put small 'pores' in the metal near each gem to allow access to the air and surrounding mana. Finally he would attach the blade to a hilt with another, larger mana attuned gem as the crossguard to function as the primary battery where Shirou could most easily inject and extract mana from. It wasn't perfect, jewelcraft was far from Shirou's speciality, as were magic circles, so instead of a potentially limitless storage capacity and a fluctuating self filling function that would at its peak store 100 some odd units of prana an hour the end product would be capable of holding roughly 10,000 units of prana at any given time and would only refill itself with ambient mana at a rate of about 10 units every hour or so. Again not perfect, but as it stands it could hold four times his current reserves of magic at full charge, something that could easily save his life one day.

Holding up the results of the past month of his labor, Shirou was pleased with the outcome. For the first functional model of its kind it wasn't half bad, maybe in a few months or so he'd try again now that he knew how to properly create a working matrix. With one last nod the golden eyes magus walked into his shed/ magic workshop, poured a good two hundred units of prana into the blade to start it off and set it on one of the many shelves in his work-space for the time being until he made a hook or found some space on his sword racks for the storage device.

For now though, it was time to make dinner.

* * *

 **After this chapter there is** _ **will**_ **be smut, the only reason I cut out Shirou going at it with _ is so that I can put this as a T story first so people will see it when they click the Fate/Stay night category. Exposer you know? When I post the next chapter the rating goes up with it.**

 **First girl: Taiga- her shtick has already been decided as has Sakura's, but if anyone has requests for other girls and their kinks, put it in a review, I just might use them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My first M rated scene, please be easy on me.**

* * *

Just as Shirou was putting the last touches on the night's dinner- lemon chicken with steamed vegetables- when he heard his front door open. Given the fairly late hour and lack of activation of the ill intent and magic detection wards surrounding the house, he came to the conclusion that it was most likely Taiga coming over to feed her bottomless stomach. It was after several seconds of continued silence that Shirou noticed the lack of yelling that usually accompanied his guardian ' _Wait, its defiantly Taiga, but she's not yelling or demanding food…'_ such an occurrence could only mean two things, either the older woman was very sick, or she was in one of _those_ moods. Considering the lack of whining coming from the woman it was most certainly the later. He smirked, days like this were always fun.

Picking up the finished food the young magus carried the dishes into the dining area with a small smirk on his face knowing what he would fine waiting for him. You see about a year after he chose his vice Taiga, who had learned of his activities mere weeks after they had begun, had snapped. Turns out that mixing Taiga's crush on his foster father, her cursed shini, her grandfather being an over protective Yakuza boss, and herself being a teacher and club supervisor left very little time, opportunity, or desire to take part in a romantic relationship. The result? The woman had gone nearly three years without any form of sexual interaction with another person. Learning that her admittingly handsome, extremely fit, _available_ meal ticket was open to casual sex lead to their relationship changing quite drastically.

To be blunt, they went at it like teenage rabbits once or twice a week, if not more.

This in turn lead to Shirou learning his former sister figure's sexual kinks. Most of the time she was like most of the girls he had one time flings with, wanting it hard, fast, and until they were a puddle of bliss that couldn't even remember their own names. Other times she liked to be 'fed' and to 'feed' eating food off of his body and having him eat off of hers. These days tended to end in a very messy dining room and a lack of fruits and deserts in his house. Then there were days like this one, where Taiga showed a kink that Shirou has only seen in her and as such finds quite enjoyable when it comes up, like a child getting a special treat.

As he finished setting the table with the night's food the girl in question entered the room from the entryway on her hands and knees dressed in her _special_ outfit for her biggest and least exercised kink: pet play.

Over her short brown hair Taiga had put on a brown and black cat or tiger eared headband, on her arms from wrist to elbow were matching detached sleeves along with stockings that went up just past her knees, a matching set of barely there panties and bra, on her face were thin lines stenciled on in the form of whiskers, around her neck was a thin black collar complete with a small silver bell, and for a finishing touch Taiga had a two foot long tiger striped tail connected to her in the form of a plug through a whole cut in her panties. A perfect, sexy little kitten all for him.

Shirou sat down and smiled at the site, "Hey there kitty cat, why don't you come sit over here?" he asked her, patting the inside of his lap.

Taiga blushed at his offer, but none the less began to crawl over to the younger male intentionally swaying her hips more than necessary so that her 'tail' swung back and forth behind her. Slowly she climbed into her 'owner's' lap, clinging to his chest with a soft purr. She took her part as his kitten quite seriously whenever she took up the role.

Smiling Shirou wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his palm gently on her uppermost thigh. This was his favorite part of the game though why was far beyond him.

With his free right hand Shirou picked up a single pair of chopsticks while his splayed left hand softly stroked Taiga's thigh with the barest crest of his fingertips, a small application of Reinforcement subtly applied to her nerves to promote and increase feelings of pleasure and arousal. Some may call this cheating, he called it skill.

"Meowrrr" Taiga moaned shivering at his touch and causing Shirou's smile to widen.

"Good girl" he told her, "now open wide." He said raising the chopsticks, now holding a small bite of chicken in their grip.

Face now flush the Tiger of Fuyuki obediently opened her mouth her tongue peaking just past her parted lips. His smile still wide the magus gently placed the morsel on her extended tongue, his other hand ghosting just next to her core his application of Reinforcement never ceasing. It wouldn't do to end the fun too soon after all.

As Shirou's hands continued to ghost across and up her body Taiga began to chew the chicken he had given her, moaning louder and burying her head into the redhead's chest when his fingers began to trace her own, lighting the sensitive flesh alight with pleasure but not once touching the peaks of her breasts like she craved for them to do before leaving her mounds to return to the surrounding flesh of her sex but refusing to touch it as well. That was the game after all, to bring her torcheresly close to the edge but not allowing her release, causing her body to grow hotter and more sensitive with each passing second.

Slowly Shirou continued to feed the teacher small bites of meat greatly enjoying the sweet song of her moans and purrs caused by his… _petting_. As the last of the meal was devoured the mage smirked, "Good kitten" he whispered in her ear, prompting another shudder from the burnet "now that you're all done we can get started." And with that Shirou thrust his hand both into Taiga's underwear but his fingers into her lower lips, accompanied by a far stronger burst of Reinforcement to the woman's nerves.

"Erraaaow!" She near shrieked as the orgasm the teen had been torturing her since she had sat down. For half a minute the kendoist could do nothing but shudder in her lover's lap clinging to his shirt as waves of pleasure washed over her body while her orgasm died down.

Giving the blissful look on Taiga's face a smirk Shirou gave her a quick smack on her rear, "Get moving kitten, we're not done yet."

The woman smiled,"Pwerrrr" slinking off of his lap and away from table the cosplaying teacher began to rub her face and body onto the living room rug, twisting her body in ways that would cause even the most celibate man's walls to break. For a while Shirou merely watched her little performance it wasn't the most intoxicating site he had laid his eyes on- that particular honor being held to her and Sakura nude belly dancing on his last birthday- but he couldn't deny the effect her scantily clad body had on him, especially when she ended her movements with her face laying sideways on the carpet gazing back pleadingly at him, her breasts mashed into the floor's surface, plump rear wagging in the air and her stocking clad thighs slightly spread in an inviting manor. An invitation Shirou had every intention on accepting.

The night was young after all.

Three days after his night of roleplay with Taiga found Shirou staying late after school… on a Monday… cleaning the Archery dojo… with no one else around… with the sun long gone… ' _It's like I'm the first extra who dies in a bad horror movie.'_ He thought to himself as he put away the last of the supplies.

The day had actually been going pretty well despite it being the first day of the school week. He had woken up to the smell of breakfast and found it to be watched over by Sakura wearing a short pink apron. And nothing else. He made it to school on time despite the delay at breakfast, received two graded tests back- both A's- he had helped Issei fix some old electronics for the academic clubs, and made Sinji look like a fool in front of a couple of girls he had somehow charmed. There was only one problem. Someone had cursed the school.

He had picked up on it the moment he had passed the front gate, someone he had set up a bounded field around the grounds, and given the smell of the Prana it wasn't Rin or Sakura but that didn't make sense. They were the only magi in the school- maybe event the city- other than him and he didn't even know _how_ to set up bounded fields outside basic warning and prana cloaking models so who the hell had constructed the field? Not only that but for some reason he had also caught a whiff of what smelled like _his_ prana following Rin around, which made even _less_ sense because he never even activated his prana around her, nor had he slept with her or given her one of the mystic codes he had created.

Before Shirou could continue down the puzzling path his thoughts were taking him a _third_ strange scent caught his attention along with the familiar sound of metal clashing against metal. ' _So some weirdo has shown up out of nowhere, cursed the school, a second person who smells like me- wow that sounds weird- is stalking Rin, and now a third person is having a sword fight with the second person while Rin watches… God I hate Mondays.'_

Now what a normal person would do when they heard what sounded like medieval mortal combat would be to walk the other way and call the cops, however seeing as Shirou was about as far from normal as possible he instead took off in the direction of the fight.

' _Why do I get the feeling that this is a stupid idea?'_ turning the last corner between him and the fight gave Shirou his answer. Two men, both giving off more than three times the amount of power he could produce, were in the middle of the highest level of combat he had ever seen. Even when he Reinforced his eyes and brain near their uppermost limits he still struggled to keep up with the immense speed of the combatants.

The first was the third newcomer that Shirou had picked up, he was dressed in a midnight blue spandex one piece with armor plating on his shoulders and metal inlays across his body. His hair reached his mid back and was a shade of blue that perfectly matched his armored suit, and his eyes were as red as fresh blood.

The other man was the one who smelled like Shirou, though now that he was closer he was able to pick up some differences between their Prana. The man had pure white hair, steel gray eyes, and skin bronzed not from his bloodline but by countless hours in the sun. He wore skin tight black armor that seemed to have just enough give to allow full range of motion, and a red half coat and hip cape that seemed imbued with some kind of neutralizing enchantment given how it seemed to reject the surrounding atmosphere of the man, prana and all.

But it wasn't the men's appearances that caught the young magus' attention the most, it was the weapons they wielded. The blue haired man had a blood red spear that positively _gushed_ bloodlust while the white haired warrior wielded twin black and white Dao swords that… had no feeling extruding from them at all. ' _This makes no sense, all swords have some kind of emotion, pride, bloodlust, desire for battle, SOMETHING, but those swords… Kanshou and Bakuya they seem… content with where they are.'_ Looking deeper into the history of the swords, Shirou learned their story. The reason they felt so content was because they _were_ , they were made not for war, combat, or prestige, but simply for the sake of the art of creating a blade. They were… beautiful. Though for some reason despite being able to learn everything about the swords creation, past, and even how they were wielded, he couldn't tell who the man who wielded them was, something that should be one of the first things he learned.

The red spear of the other man though was much clearer though. Gae Bolg, wielded by Cu Chulainn and gifted to him by the godslayer Scathach. The spear had two abilities, one was reverse causality, being able to pierce an opponent's heart before its wielder thrusts the spear while the other was… well the best way to put it was a small magical nuclear explosion capable of taking out several hundred men in a single blow. Truly a fearsome weapon.

"Wow." He whispered, though apparently not quietly enough as the single word alerted the warriors of his presence.

"Who said that?!" The spearman, Cu Chulainn to be exact despite that being impossible, demanded before his eyes landed on Shirou and ticked, "Kid, today is not your day." And with that, the Hound of Culann leaped toward the unknown to him magus, spear held ready to pierce the teen's heart, only for it to be blocked by the shining steel and cutting wind of an elegant O-katanna the familiar sight of runes covering the blades edge. For a moment Cu was confused, where had he blade come from? The only other servant in the area was the white haired swordsman who didn't even wield a katana, so who..? Allowing his eyes to travel down the length of the blade the Irishman felt them widen as shock raced through his system, for the one holding the blade wasn't another heroic spirit but the red haired boy he had been aiming to kill.

* * *

 **Yes, a cliffhanger, I wanted to get a chapter out today so this is what had to be done. Sorry.**

 **Anyway here is my first M scene and the start of the actual plot of the story.**

 **It has been brought to my attention that I was not very clear about how Shirou was able to get to his current physical and mental level of achievement, so I'll just say it now. He cheated. He used Reinforcement on his brain to learn and Alteration on his muscles to increase his abilities and promote growth. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

 **PS:** **PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS TO FORCE ME TO CONTINUE TO POST, SO GIVE ME LOTS!**


End file.
